Unknown Feelings
by Kitkatkitty18
Summary: When Sierre travels to Castle Black as a healer to help Maester Aemon, things do not go as planned. Days go by as Sierre grows closer to Jon Snow, the bastard son of Ned Stark. Will the two become good friends (or more) or will the vows of the Nights Watch forbid them their love? Jon Snow/OC
1. Chapter 1

_Unknown Feelings_

_A/N: So this is my very first story that I'm posting online. Please do understand that there may mistakes. I am not quite sure where the story will go but some characters will be different from the book. This will be a Jon Snow/OC Fanfic. Enjoy and please do leave comment telling what I can improve or fix._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Sierre_

_Chapter 1_

_Well god damn that's big, I didn't think it was as large as this!_ When people told you about it, you imagined it in your head, but it that doesn't compare to what's really before your eyes. The Wall. The men dressed in black protecting the kingdom and guarding the Wall. She looked up, eyes scanning and calculating, at the massive wall of ice and began to shiver. _I really need to get going or else I'm going to freeze _. She began moving forward from the spot she had stood in, dark navy cloak trailing behind her, underneath the trees, hiding from plain sight. She wore her hood up, chocolate-brown hair spilling from the sides. With small quiet steps, snow crunching under her feet, Sierre walked onto Kings Road. The snow covered the landscape like a white sheet, leaves frozen, trees huddling closer for warmth, Sierre began realize how cold she was getting. She could barely feel her toes, scrunching them didn't work and hopping around didn't either. She needed get warm, quickly or she might risk losing a toe. An hour passed as Sierre hobbled to Castle Black, when she did… well let's say they don't welcome girls with much respect. The second she knocked on the giant oak doors, a knife is pressed to her throat and a raspy unknown voice whispered: "

"Well what do we have here? A wandering girl, looking for mama and papa? Ah ha ha ha"

"Actuall-" Sierre didn't even get to finish as something hit her head and she fell to the ground, blacking out.

Waking up was very painful. Her head felt like it was the stage of heavy metal concert and everyone was stomping their feet.

"Uhgghghghghg frick….."

"Well it seems our lovely damsel has woken up from her beauty sleep, how are you feeling young lady?"

Sierre opened her eyes and saw that she was surrounded by giant men, in giant black clothes, with giant swords and weapons. They all looked at her as though she was a deer in headlights. She looked from face to face, wondering what she done and how she had gotten here.

"Maester Aemon has asked you a question woman, answer him!" A mean and old, looking man spat at her.

"Now, now lord Commander, give her some time. She was hit quite hard on her head." The man who had spoken to her first, a nice, friendly looking old man replied in a soft voice. He didn't look at her as he spoke, he was blind.

"I feel alright, I guess. My head hurts but not too badly. If you don't mind me asking, where I am?" Sierre asked in a timid voice.

"Well young lady, you are in Castle Black. To be specific, Jon Snows room." Maester Aemon replied with a small grin.

The room was dark with light emitting from the large fire that was in the wall right across the bed she lay in. The black curtains covered the window, rugged looking rugs covered the floor, mismatched. Sierre laid under warm furs, pillows piled behind her.

"Jon Snow?"

"Me." One of the larger men said. His voice was strong but soft and tender. Shaggy black hair hung from his head, large black eyes burning into her hazel ones. He had a young face with a strong jaw line and an uneven beard growing.

"When Alliser had hit you, Jon came running, brought you up here and called me to help. Now before we go further, what is your name?" Maester Aemon said.

"Sierre, Kateryna Sierre. But most people call me Kat or Sierre.

"Ahh so you are the helper they sent from Absalom to help me. Now allow me to introduce myself, I am Maester Aemon."

"Sent from Absalom? Now where in the seven kingdoms is that?" Lord Commander asked bluntly

"A small village in the north, not many people know of this place, but it is very beautiful and quaint."

"And why was she sent here?"

"She is very good at healing, and the king believes the Night's Watch needs more healers. Notable one's too." Aemon replied.

"I need no woman healing my men, they can heal themselves!"

"The king says she exceptional and I agree. . ."

Sierre smiled slyly to herself at that comment. Jon stared at the girl curiously.

"… if you disagree Lord Commander, I suggest you talk to the King himself. Now if you would please leave, we will discuss these matters later, the girl needs to rest."

And on that note the Lord Commander walked out the room, fuming, and slamming the door behind him.

"He doesn't seem to like me..." Sierra broke the silence.

_Sorry, I know this is kind of short, but it is the first chapter so. Let me know if you want me to continue the story. :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! This one a bit longer. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for Sierre.

**Chapter 2**

Jon couldn't help but smile slightly. The girl was right.

"That's one way of putting it but you mustn't be so mean. He is a man with many responsibilities and troubles, you can't blame him for being a little over the edge. Oh dear! Your wound has begun to bleed again, I'll go fetch some supplies to ease the pain. We will need to apply fresh bandages"

Sierre had just begun to feel something warm on the right side of her head, throbbing pain followed.

"Jon could you start removing the bandages while I go for the supplies please?"

"Of course Maester. I can fetch Sam to help you Maester?"

"Thank you for your concern but I am quite good on my own"

Maester Aemon turned around and slowly walked out the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Sierre looked up at the man named Jon. He was standing in the far left corner of the room, rummaging it a cupboard. When he finally found what he was looking for, he came up to the bed with clean bandages and cloths in his hands. She looked away when he noticed her staring.

"May I." he asked gesturing towards the wound on her head.

She nodded, looking into his eyes for a second and then turning them towards the fire. It entranced her.

She soon felt careful and gentle fingers touch the bandages. They slowly untied the cloth, careful to not touch the wound and gradually unwrapped the bandage. She felt warm blood trickle down the right side of her face and a tremendous amount of pain. But Sierre kept silent_, I need some herbs , they'd deal with the pain. I do have some in my bag, but I don't know where it could be. For all I now they would've taken it._

Jon grabbed a small towel, wiped the blood and placed it underneath the wound so the blood would not drip.

Sierre felt herself blush. Jon being on the left side on the bed, was leaning across the bed over Sierre. He could feel her small breathes on his neck. This was the closest he had ever gotten to a woman. He quickly moved back to his original position.

"Here hold that there. It will keep the blood from dripping."

"Thank you, how bad does it look?"

"It will take some time to heal, but it is a lot better than it was before."

Sierre never noticed how interesting the man's eyes were. They were grey, but black was bordering the outside. She felt herself drawn to those eyes. She wanted to learn more about this mysterious man. Like they always said "The eyes are the window to the soul..."

Jon opened his mouth to say something but his words are off by the entry of Maester Aemon.

"I've brought some Milk of Poppy for the pain. I suggest you take a few drops every hour as needed."

"I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me Maester Aemon."

"My dear, when you're back on your feet, I'll be the one telling you that."

"I came here with a bag. It is with my belongings. Do you know where it is?" She placed a few drops in her mouth.

"Well when Allister knocked you down, he took the bag with him. I'll talk to him tonight and get it back."

All of sudden there were loud booming steps in the hallway, nearing the door and then it swung open to show a chubby man:

"Maester Aemon! Sorry for interrupting but Lord Commander needs your help right this instance!" His face was red and sweaty from running and his breathing was uneven and hoarse.

"Yes, just a moment Samwell, Snow take this and apply it to the wound to disinfect it and then add the balm on top generously."

Aemon shoved the items into Jon's hands, and walked out as fast as his old legs could take him.

Still holding the towel to her head, Sierre turned towards Jon.

"Why did the man, Allister, hit me?" The pain was fading away slowly.

"He is a bitter man, who hates women and is one to do crazy thing to protect the Wall. You can never control a man like him. When I saw him hit you, I knew he had gone too far."

"Oh… How long has it been since?"

"Just two days. Now let's clean the wound. This may sting a bit."

As Jon applied the disinfectant Sierre let out a hiss. She dropped the towel and turned her head away.

"Fu...frick. I hate that part."

Sierre swore she saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards.

"Now I'm going to apply the balm."

"I know, I am a healer, you know."

"Turn your head." Jon said as her gently took her chin in his fingers and turned her face so he could apply the balm. _Never has a man been so gentle_, Sierre thought. She quickly pushed away the other thoughts that followed.

After what seemed like hours, Sierre's wound was cleaned, re-wrapped and she already felt very drowsy. The fires crackling filled the silence, it relaxed her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"You say thank you too much. Rest, someone will bring you supper later on." He left her alone with the crackling fire.

Sierre closed her eyes. The pain had faded. The balm had helped. _Jon Snow. Snow. So he's a bastard, but whose son? He seemed like a considerably nice man. He was gentle, he even offered his bed. Wait, where is sleeping then. Shoot now I own him even more._ Soon she fell into a heavy slumber.

"Excuse me…. Wake up." Someone was shaking her slightly.

The chubby boy from before was standing over her, one hand holding a steaming bowl, the other on her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Sam, friend of Jon's. He sent me up here to give you supper." He held the bowl in front of her.

"Thanks, I'm Sierra." She took the plate gratefully. She began to eagerly eat the stew, not caring how she looked.

"It may not be what you're used to, but it's all we've got here at Castle Black."

She smiled at him, her cheeks full of stew. She looked like a Chipmunk.

"Didn't think you were that hungry..."

"Is weally goofd" She said with her mouth full. Sam smiled at her.

He sat on the edge of the bed, waiting patiently for her to finish.

When she was done eating, she handed back the bowl to Sam. She began pushing the covers off her legs:

"Where are you going?"

"I need to see Jon." She pushed herself off the bed. Warm feet, hitting the cold floor.

"You really shouldn't be…"

"I'm fine."

Sadly, she was exactly the opposite. Her vision was immediately filled with black dots and her head was filled with excruciating pain once more. She heard the door open, a familiar black, lean figure came running towards her as her world began to spin. She felt herself sway.

"I need to see…"

Darkness, again.

**A/N: Let me know if you're enjoying the story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Another chapter! I'm on a roll. Tomorrows my last day and then HOLIDAY BREAK YESSSSSSS! Chapters a filler, but i assure next chapter is going to be longer and action packed(a bit) Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Jon's POV

"Sierre I forgot to remind you, you need take the milk poppy-" I said as I walked into the room.

She had gotten up from the bed and was now swaying from side to side. You could clearly tell something was very wrong. I ran to her the moment she began to tip to the side. Just as she was about to hit the ground, I caught her. She went limp in my arms.

"Jon Snow..." she mumbled before completely blacking out. I positioned her bridal style in my arms, lifting her up and placing her back on the bed.

"I tried telling her to stay in bed but she wouldn't listen."

I turned around to find my plump friend standing on the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Brought her supper," he replied pointing at the empty bowl "Grenn was busy so I volunteered to do it."

"Why'd she get out of bed?"

"Something about needing to see you."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she seemed really insistent too." I looked at her, _what does she want with me?_

"You can go, I'll watch her."

"Are you sure, Lord Commander might need you for something."

"I just finished for tonight, he said I'm free for the rest of the night, before coming in here."

"Who is she even?"

"Some girl from Absalom sent by the King to aid Maester Aemon with healing. Apparently she's good."

"Alliser hit her quite hard."

"Yeah, too hard. Man's out of control."

"Well, I'm going back down. Want me to bring you supper?"

"No, thanks I already had mine."

Sam nodded. Taking one last look at the girl, he left the room.

_Wonder what she wanted_, I thought as I pulled an armchair closer to the bed. This nights' going to be a long one.

Third-Person POV

"God damn it, where are those herbs when I need them." Sierre's head hurt even worse.

_What happened? Oh yeah, I tried getting out of bed and that didn't go so well for me_

She opened her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjust the light. She was laying back in bed, covered in furs. The fire had died down, only quiet crackles could be heard. Sierre looked around the room, the curtains had been pulled back, revealing the first rays of morning. On the end of her bed lay her bag, with a paper on top. Next to her bed sat Jon.

His head was slumped on one side of the arm hair, hair hanging over his face. Arms crossed over his chest, his legs were up on the edge of her bed. He looked peaceful and happy, a small grin on his face. Probably dreaming of something happy. She must've been staring for a while because he began to stir. She held her breath.

He shifted a bit, and back to sleep he went. She reached carefully across the bed, grabbing her bag and the paper. It was a note from Maester Aemon:

**_Sierre, I have gotten your bag back from Alliser, who seemed reluctant to give it back. Make sure you don't push yourself, take the medicine. Do take care and visit me when you feel better, we have lots to do_**.

Folding the note, she placed it on the bedside table. Sierre opened her bag and began checking that all her belongings were in order. It seemed fine. She grabbed the vial with herbs to help with the healing process and put a couple drops in her mouth. Closing the bag, she looked back at Jon.

_I'll go get him breakfast_, she thought.

She slowly pulled the covers off her legs and hung her legs on the side of the bed.

_Take it slowly this time, Sierre, no more blackouts from now own_.

Placing her feet on the cold floor, she slowly pushed herself off the bed. She began shiver. Looking down, she noticed the clothes she was wearing weren't hers. Taking a quick scan of the room she saw them hung on the bed; black, tight-fitting pants, a cream-colored sweater, and brown boots that went up half-way her calf. Not very woman-like clothing, but this is what she was used too, and dresses would attract too much attention in a place like this. Changing into her clothing, Sierre noticed she felt better after taking the herb extract. Pulling on her boots, she grabbed a blanket that was on her bed and wrapped herself with it. Taking one last look at the peaceful looking Jon Snow, she left the room, taking careful, slow steps.

After what seemed like hours of wandering, Sierre finally found the kitchen. It was empty except for Sam.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed resting! I thought Jon was watching you!"

"He fell asleep, I came down here to grab him some breakfast. You know, like a small "thank you" gesture for what he has done for me."

"Well… alright, but still get back to bed. You need to heal."

"I'm perfectly fine, there's just a small wound left now. It'll heal quickly, and I needed to get out of the room for bit. The place was starting to drive me crazy."

"Here. For you and Jon." Sam held two plates filled with food in front of her.

"Thanks, what are you doing up so early?" Sierre took the plates from his hands.

"Wanted to get a head start and I like the silence in the mornings, before everyone gets up."

Sierre smiled at him. "Thanks again. I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah…" He turned away, lost in thought.

Sierre slowly made her way back to Jon's room. All that walking around the building, she had an idea where most of the rooms were. She entered the room quietly. Placing one plate on the bed side table, next to the note, she walked up to where Jon was sleeping.

"Jon, wake up." She shook him slightly.

"Arya…hum" He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, they widened the moment he saw Sierre standing over him.

"What are you doing out of bed?!" He said loudly, his voice still sleepy.

"I got you breakfast." She pushed the plate into his hands.

"Thanks… but you should get back to bed."

"Look, I feel fine. I'm okay. You people need to stop worrying about me so much. I am a healer so I know when things look bad or good, I can tell the difference. Anyhow, I needed to move around, my legs felt like wooden planks." She huffed out.

Turning towards her breakfast, she began to eat slowly. Watching carefully, Jon followed her movements. They ate in silence. He wanted to ask what she wanted from him before, but decide against it.

"I need to get some air." Sierre said after finishing her breakfast.

"It's still dark outside, we can go out later."

"No, I really need to breathe some fresh air."

Jon nodded. Placing his dirty plate on top of hers, he made his way to the door, Sierre trailing behind him.

**A/N: Sierre's not liking all this attention she's getting. Tsk. Tsk. Leave a review telling me how you're liking the story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just ended school today! Time for another Chapter. Please do leave a review letting me know how you are liking the story or some suggestions!**

**Chapter 4**

Following Jon in silence, Sierre began noticing things about Castle black. Everything was black and where ever she went, it was cold. Jon opened a door at the end of a hallway, holding it open for Sierre.

Once she stepped outside, she took a large breath. She loved the outdoors, especially in the mornings. _Mom did too_. Looking down at her hand, she saw her ring was missing. _It's probably in my bag, I'll get it when I go upstairs_. The silence was beautiful in the morning and the air was crisp. She looked up at the wall towering over them, she had to crane her head to look at the top. Pulling the blanket tighter around herself, she looked down from the enormous structure and back to Jon who was watching her quietly. His grey eyes bore into her hazel ones.

"Sometimes I forget it's even there. I'll take you to the top one day."

"Is it even safe?"

"Course it is."

Sierre felt herself grow colder, she began to shiver

"Come on, let's get back inside before you freeze."

They went back inside, past the closed doors filled with snores, (ooooo it rhymed) back to Jon's room.

She went straight to her bag, looking for her ring. _Where the hell is it?_

"What are you looking for?"

"A ring. I'm was sure that I put it in here."

"Where could you have left it?"

"Wait, who had my bag before? Alliser right? He probably has it."

"Wow. Let's not jump to conclusions. You must've lost it."

"I would never lose it. The ring is extremely valuable to me, my mother gave it to me when I was younger."

"Okay, what if Alliser took it, what next?"

"Take it back."

"How?"

"Ask for it, if he denies, steal it." She said tying her hair into a ponytail.

"He'll kill you this time if you do."

"No, he won't."

"Why?"

"You'll be there, protecting me." This took Jon by surprise.

"No, no, no. I never agreed to this."

"Please, Jon. This is super important to me. Just this once and that's all, pretty please."

Sierre clasped her hands together and made puppy eyes.

"Fine, but when I say we go, we go. Okay?" Jon gave in. How could he not.

"Yes, of course."

So it was settled. The pair set of to Allisers' quarters. Knocking on the door Sierre looked at Jon, who nodded at her. They stood there, holding their breaths, waiting for footsteps approaching the door, but none came. Sierre grabbed the handle, turning it. Jon put his hand on hers, stopping her:

"What are you doing?" He whispered.

"Plan B: Steal it."

"You're crazy, you know?"

"I get that a lot." She pushed the door open.

She ran straight for the desk and began rummaging through the drawers. _Nope, nope, maybe, nope. _Jon quite closed the door and joined the search for the ring.

"Yes! Found it. The douche stole it from me." Sierre cried in triumph, slipping the ring on her finger

"I think we may have a problem." Jon pointed to the door.

Her smile was wiped of her face.

Footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway.

"Shit, we need to hide." She felt a hand pull her down to the ground, and under the bed. Seconds before the door opened, Sierre scrambled inside, pushing herself as far under the bed as she could go.

They held their breath, watching the feet move around the room.

"What's this? I never put that there." A raspy voice said. Papers were rustled.

Sierre turned slowly, to look at Jon. In the midst of hiding, she never noticed how they had ended up. Sierre laid on top of Jon, pressed tightly on top of him, chest to chest. Faces centimeters away. Her arms were on either side of Jon's head, and his were on her back, pulling her in as far as he could.

He looked at her, eyes narrowing.

Sorry, she mouthed.

Couple of minutes went past when the man, laid on his bed. He was going to sleep. With two people hiding under her bed.

Sierres' neck began to get stiff, so she laid her head on Jon chest, relaxing a bit. _This isn't too bad_. She could feel rock hard muscles under the layers of clothing. Jon tensed the moment she laid her head down. He had never been this close to a woman or touched one like this. He felt her body pressed tight on to his. He could smell her. She smelled like an exotic fruit, it was intoxicating. _**Jon, stop this nonsense.**_

Hours passed, as the man tossed and turned in his bed. It seemed like forever until he fell asleep.

Sierre crawled out from under the bed as quietly as she could, Jon followed her. Tiptoeing out, they walked out the room, not looking back. When they turned the corner, they ran, muscles still stiff from laying in one place for hours. They kept running until they made it outside to the courtyard. Breathing heavily, Sierre put her hands on her knees, leaning on them.

"I'm so out of shape." She said between breaths

"We almost got caught, because of your stupid ring!"

"But we didn't."

"That ring is not worth your life. You are crazy, you don't think about the consequences of your actions, ever!" The two were yelling at each other.

"You don't the slightest thing about me. Don't ever tell me that. I know exactly what can happen."

Jon had stuck a bad chord. He could tell, her eyes showed it.

"Look, he lowered his voice, I didn't mean–"

"I don't want to hear it." She stormed off.

"Jon, Lord Commander needs you, now!" Pyp yelled from a doorway in the armory.

Sierre walked back to Jon's room. She almost started crying, she still wanted to. _I won't cry, I won't cry._ She grabbed her bag and the note on the table, then made her way to the kitchen. Where could Maester Aemon be?

"Sam?" She asked upon entering the kitchen, "Where can I find Maester Aemon?"

"He should be in his hut, east of the wall."

She made her way through the courtyard. She felt men turn and watch her, eyes burning into her back. Quickening her pace, she walked up to a small hut. Knocking on the door, she heard the familiar old voice:

"Come in." She entered the room to find the Maester sitting in front of the fire.

"Good morning, Maester Aemon, how are you?"

"I'm good, thank you. Feeling better?"

"Yes, better."

"Good, we can begin. Today I'll show you around, let you see what supplies we have and get you comfortable in this area. This hut will be where we treat the injured."

Sierre took her mind of the problem from before, and concentrated on everything Aemon was saying. He showed her the supplies room, the herbs growing in a small garden (how do they grow in the freezing cold?). He showed her the patient table, the utensils for cutting. And her favorite, he showed her his library. It was full of wonderful books that Sierre never imagined she would see.

"I knew you would like this."

"This is wonderful Maester Aemon."

"Now come sit with me." He sat down on an armchair that sat in the middle of the library

She sat down, on the chair next to his.

"How do you like Castle Black so far?

"It's good..."

"Why is that, something upset you?"

Sierre debated on telling Maester about the little fight she had with Jon, but then she thought, might as well tell him. So she did.

"Why did you get upset by what Jon said? The words were not too harmful."

"I took them quite personally."

"How so?"

"I'd prefer not to say."

"Please, telling may help you figure out how you're feeling."

"My parents were killed because of something I had done; the consequences of my actions. Forgive me but I don't want to go any further."

"As you wish, now go get some supper and rest well. We have long day ahead tomorrow."

When Jon came back to his room, he found all of Sierre's things were gone. She left. _What had I said that made her that upset?_ He laid down on the bed. The pillow and the sheets smelled like her. Suddenly his stomach growled. _I better get supper_. Walking down the hallway he heard Alliser speaking:

"Now, you think you can come in my room and take that ring back, I don't think so."

Jon kicked the door open without hesitation.

Alliser held Sierre against a wall, knife to her throat. He immediately dropped the knife when he saw Jon.

"Ahh, Lord Snow, leave now. This has nothing to do with you."

"Let her go Alliser."

"None of your business Snow, leave."

"Let. Her. Go." He looked like a wolf ready to pounce.

Alliser gave Sierre one hard look:

"Remember what I've told you." Then he let her go. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees when she landed on the floor. Alliser left the room without another word. Jon crouched next to Sierre.

"Sierre, are you all right?"

All he heard were sobs. Her body shaking with each breath. His heart was breaking just watching her cry.

He put his arms around her and lifted her onto his lap. He hugged her tightly, until she began to calm down. He held her close.

"Sierre?" No reply

He looked at the girl in his arms. She had fallen asleep.

He stood up and carried her to his room. He laid her on the bed, tucking her in. Jon sat in the chair from before. Another long night awaited him.

**A/N: Some more fluffiness from Jon and Sierre. What should be their ship name? Jerre or Sion or idk. I suck at ship names to be honest...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone. This chapters a bit short, but I've been very busy this weekend. I'll try to keep at it. Enjoy!**

**Chapter**** 5**

Days went by and the two hadn't spoken once. Sierre had woken up from the day after that night, leaving without saying a word. When she ate in the common hall, alone at one of the tables, Jon stole glances at her. As much as he wanted to sit next to her, eat with her and chat, he restrained himself. She wanted to be alone. When Alliser looked at her from across the hall, he saw her whole body tense, hands turning white, griping the cutlery tightly.

Sierre was working non-stop with the maester. In the morning, she worked in the small garden, cleaning out the weeds, planting herbs, watering them, on her knees doing lots of tiring work. She enjoyed it. Compared to what she was doing before, this was heaven. After lunch she spent her time in the library, learning new technics, working with different material. By the end of the day, before supper and sometimes after, the real work began. Men from all over Castle Black came to the hut, with injurys of different types and causes. Some had been hit too hard in the training yard, another got kicked by a horse. The other broke finger while moving a heavy block. The injuries went on. They came cradling they're injuries, soaked in blood, swaying from side to side or brought in by their brothers, unconscious.

She took them in one by one, telling Maester Aemon the damage, letting him analyze the injury, then he told her what to do. Most of the time she already knew what to do, put the Lord Commander did not trust her enough. He was afraid she would ruin his men, with her "femaleness". _I swear I'd slap the idiocy out of him if I could._ That night was a calm one, only a few men were waiting to be treated. They sat in room, waiting to be called in.

"Abrasion on the cheek, contusion on left, lower thigh. No serious damage or pain."

"Apply some firemilk to disinfect the cut. The bruise will heal in a few days' time."

Sierra did as she told. She grabbed a clean cloth, added a few drops of firemilk on the top, and went on to dab the cloth on the man's cut. The man hissed as she did.

"Watch it!" he yelped.

_Oh great. We got a bunch of kids as the Watch. _Oh the temptation, but Sierre held her tongue.

As she finished with the last patient, Maester Aemon left to go to bed, leaving Sierre to clean up. A group of men rushed into the hut. A man was lying down on a stretcher, face first, his back showed large scratches, blood oozing out.

"Here, put him on the table." They pulled the man off the stretcher, carefully placing him on the examination table.

"What happened?"

"Snow, here thought he could take on a full grown Boar, bring him for supper. That's what happened."

Jon! He was hardly recognizable with all the dirt covering his face and hair.

"Out, all of you! I need space and quiet."

The men nodded, leaving the room.

Sierre went to work quickly. Grabbing all the pain relieving herbs she could find, she mashed them together. She had to get to the wounds but the clothing was in the way. She cut the side of the shirt he wore, peeling it off carefully of his back. He winced.

"Jon, can you hear me!"

A grunt was his reply.

She grabbed some water, some snow and the mashed herbs. She cleaned the wounds, applying the herbs first, then the snow to help with the pain. She could see all the muscular definition in his back. He seemed to drift in and out of concisions, blacking out every time she applied disinfectant. When she was done, her hands covered in blood, she pulled a chair near Jon and sat down. Grabbing a clean wet towel, she began wiping away the dirt that was caked on his face.

"How do I look." He whispered.

"You'll live." She began to rise from the chair, when a hand clasped around her wrist.

"Stay." Those grey eyes pleading.

She sat back down.

The night consisted of reapplying snow and herbs to the wounds to ease the pain and swelling.

"You're an idiot, Jon."

"I know."

"You got us scared back there."

"I know." Sierre turned towards the fire, staring at the dancing flames.

"Do you hate me Sierre?"

"Hate you?"

"You haven't said a word to me this whole week."

"I have my reasons, but I don't hate you, I just needed some time alone."

"You had me worrying."

"Jon, I'm fine." Her voice was determined.

They sat in the silence of the flames.

"Jon?"

"Yes?"

"I want to learn how to protect myself."

He stared at her, watching her face. She was dead serious.

"I want you to teach me."

"When do plan on having me teach you?"

"At night. We'll have nightly lessons. Simple stuff, nothing complicated."

"I'll think about it."

Jon fell asleep after a couple of minutes. Sierre laid her head down on the table. She soon fell asleep as well, listening to Jon's slow, rhythmic breathing. The pair were a very interesting sight.

**A/N: Leave a review letting me know how you're liking the story!**


End file.
